


The Intruder: Family/Fuck/ And Kill

by orphan_account



Category: Child - Fandom, Necrophilia - Fandom, Snuff - Fandom, Taboo - Fandom, Twisted Horror, Young - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Ball Licking, Ball Sucking, Brutal Murder, Child Abuse, Child Murder, Come Eating, Creampie, Daddy forced to fuck dead daughter, Daddy forced to rape daughter, Death, Depraved, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Family Secrets, Father teaching son how to suck cock, Father/Daughter Incest, Father/Son Incest, Filming, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Rape, Fucked Up, Hardcore, Hymen, Hymen popping, Illegal Activities, Incest, Incest Kink, Killing, Little Girl - Freeform, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Molestation, Multi, Multiple Creampies, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Murder, Murder Kink, Necrophilia, Oral Sex, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Past Child Abuse, Pedophilia, Physical Abuse, Please Don't Kill Me, Prostate Milking, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Raping Mamma while Daddy is forced to watch, Scarf Kink, Serial Killers, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Snuff, Strangulation, Taboo, Threesome - F/M/M, Torture, Ultra Hardcore, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity Kink, anal rape, bizarre, boy penis, child raped while parents are forced to watch, choked by cock, forced pedophilia, forced to fuck daughter, forced to suck another mans cock, forced to swallow another man's come, fucked to death, little boy play, penis pump, raped by toy, sucking little boy cock, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 17:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Intruder has tied the mother and father to the bed. He has used the cock pump to make the father hard and ready to fuck. So the Intruder brings in their little girl to have a deranged fuck fest with the whole family. After all, he has already set up his video camera in the corner of the room and wants to make sure he makes a film worth being proud of.... Multiple rapes, entire family snuff, creampies, necrophilia and other dark themes. Please read tags.





	The Intruder: Family/Fuck/ And Kill

When I was a little boy, the person I loved most in the world was my father.

Things were so much simpler back then. This was a time when a woman stayed home with the kids, made dinner every night, and never screamed in her husband’s face and threw a slutty high heel at his head after a long night of drinking and running all over town. It was a time when a lad could sit on the sofa and smell a good home cooked meal and sneak into the kitchen to steal a cookie or two. I never realized how much old fashioned my mother was until years later, when one of my first girlfriends smack me across the face over daring to say that her breasts hanging out of her top might not be something I cared to see in public. It is a long, hard road for any man who is raised by an actual woman. Most of the females running around these days will never graduate beyond being spoiled, self entitled girls.

My father was a loving, caring man who made me feel like I could do anything and be anyone I wanted to be in life. He was tall but rather lean, kind of gawky really, come to think of it. I guess people today would have called him a nerd. He always wore a thick pair of horn rimmed glasses and most often could be found with his nose in a book about science or geology. I wanted to be just like him when I grew up. Go off to some prestigious college. Invent something incredible that would make him proud and see my name in one of the many academic publications he perused with such avid vigor.

I was around eight or so when the touching started.

Mother and father had had an argument. Nothing out of the ordinary. Like any married couple they had their little squabbles. And sometimes father, I think out of loneliness, would come into my room and crawl into my bed. I always treasured those nights, lying there with my beloved father’s arms around me, pulling me close against his chest.

One night, however, things went a little differently.

I felt the large, warm hand work its way under the covers and then a second later felt father close his hand around my small cock. Oh, I had stroked myself on multiple occasions before, working myself up to a stiff little hard on and even an orgasm on occasion. It was nothing like the powerful, come squirting climaxes I would know later in life, but it was fun to touch myself when no one else was looking. I had been caught by mother once, and the resulting beating had been enough to persuade me such things were only to be done in private.

“When I was a little book, Uncle Buck and I spent many nights alone in his apartment. Just the two of us. This was back when my father and mother were away. I learned so much from him. I miss him. His death is the hardest thing that has ever happened to me.”

As he spoke, my father continued to stroke my cock, the organ becoming erect in his hand. It felt like the most natural thing in the world, the deeply felt urge to pee mingled with the soothing feeling of father's body pressed against mine. I close my eyes, lost in the pleasures rushing through my young body. It was all a mystery to me back then. I was very much like a dog enjoying a head scratch by the fire. Years later, I would look back on these moments as being the start of a path that would lead me to both my greatest achievements and my eventual damnation. Not then, though. Life is fickle and cruel that way.

I opened my eyes to find my father’s head between my legs, taking my hard boy cock into his mouth. I watched, transfixed, as my head slid in and out of his velvety soft mouth. I came almost instantly, my clear ejaculate squirting into my father’s greedy mouth. He swallowed it hungrily, his eyes locked on mine. I’ve had many a woman go down on my cock, but no blow job could ever rival those given by my father. I don’t consider myself in any way a homosexual, but there is no denying that my father had quite a talent in certain respects.

My father took off his clothes and straddled me, my first sight of adult cock being that of his long, thickly veined manhood pressed into my face. At first, I didn’t know what I was supposed to do, but father told me to open up my mouth and he pressed the head of his cock inside. I couldn’t fit a lot of him inside, mostly just the tip, but it didn’t seem to matter much to father, who had his eyes closed, his face one of ecstasy as he stroked my hair and thrusted his cock into and out of my mouth. He then held his cock up and taught me how to lick and suck on his balls. In the many years that followed, I learned quite a bit about what father liked. The memories still float into my mind whenever I stroke myself to completion.

“I love you. I love you,” my father groans the words out as he comes in my mouth. The fluid is thick and white and bitter tasting, so unlike my own clear emissions. I dutifully swallow it, though, thinking of how happy this made my father to distract myself from the gag worthy taste of his come.

My father died in a car accident when I was 14 years old.

Everyday of my life, I find myself thinking about him, about our many nights and camping trips. Many times I would catch my mother’s eyes upon us, sitting bundled up close together on the couch, a sad look on her face that betrayed her usual cheery countenance. Looking back on things, I can clearly see that my childhood was the stuff of nightmares. But not for me. The nightmares would come much later. Many of them not even my own.

********************************************************************************************************

I stared at the naked couple tied up next to one another on the bed. The covers had been thrown onto the floor and the bedside lamp was one, illuminating every curve of flesh and patch of naked skin. They were a good looking pair, the young man dark haired and muscular, a very nice cock dangling between his legs. The woman was a real treat, blonde with a body that wouldn’t quit. Pert, firm breasts and a gym body that she no doubt spent many a day and evening sweating her tight little butt off to achieve. I felt my cock twitch in my jeans just looking at her. Couldn’t wait to stretch out that cunt as soon as I could.

“I love playing with families,” I tell them, taking the show box I brought with me and moving over to the side of the bed where the man was lying. Like his wife, he was wearing a ball gag, but he still tried to talk anyway, his words coming out as muffled cries and groans. “So many years ahead to be happy and think the world is a wonderful place. All puppies and kitty cats. And sticking your dick in whatever strange cunt you can.”

The man glanced over at his wife, nervous. Bingo. I didn’t know the intimate details of their lives, but had struck a nerve anyway, apparently. No matter how beautiful the woman, no man could resist the urge to plunge his cock into that new hole just waiting for him around the next corner. Women were just too hopeful and stupid at heart to see beyond candles and cheap boxes of chocolate.

I open up the box and take out the penis pump.’

The man’s eyes go wide. No doubt, he had feared most for his wife when I had chloroformed them both and tied them to the bed. Visions of my ski masked face feasting on his wife’s big tits as I ruthlessly fucked her ass and pussy. He was right, of course, but I had other things planned first.

I placed the large, clear cylinder over the man’s flaccid cock, his whole body jumped, eyes becoming huge saucers filled with fear and dread. It took some hard pumping, but his cock filled up the whole tube up nicely as he became erect. I let my eyes linger on his as I pumped him. These were really my favorite moments for me, when the walls of civility broke down and people realized that there was more to life than Walmart shopping and Twitter and Netflix. There were monsters waiting in the shadows. People like me.

When I pulled the tube off, he had a raging hard on. Fuck. He had a great dick. I found my mouth watering in spite of myself.

I went into the other room and brought out the little girl.

The change in the couple was immediate.

They writhed against their bonds and cried and screamed beneath the ball gags. Tears streamed down the mother’s eyes as her gaze took in the sight of her baby, naked in the light. The child was around nine years old, chest flat and smooth little pussy bared for all to see. Long blonde hair flowed down her back, the striking image of her mother. I let my hand trail down the little girl’s back, eliciting a particular high pitched wail from the tied up woman in bed.

“Mommy? Daddy?”

I got on my knees in front of the child, making my voice as low and gentle as I could as I told her everything was going to be alright and that her mother and father and I were playing a game of make believe. “I’m going to put you on the bed, and you and Daddy are gonna have some fun. You love your Daddy, right?”

She nodded, scared but also a little intrigued.

I moved her over to the bed, lifting up her little naked body and moving her to straddle her father’s lap. He gave a loud groan, tears flowing down his cheeks to rival those of his wife. The sight of his hard cock just inches from his little girl’s face was having quite an effect on the man. I wondered if he had ever sat in the dark, hands moving beneath the thin fabric of his underwear, thinking about that most forbidden things, that smooth place between his daughter’s legs. The glimpses of thigh and ass he had seen flash at him from pulled up skirts or swimsuits. Hating himself but unable to deny that, beneath the love, there was the urge to defile and pound that virgin twat hard into the mattress.

“You know what Daddy likes?”

The little girl gazed up at me, her eyes going from me to her father’s cock. One small hand reached out to touch the swollen flesh, making her father jump and cry. But I noticed his cock got a tad bit harder. Interesting.

“He likes to have his thing licked and sucked on.” I took her by the back of her head and guided down to her Daddy’s dick. Tentatively, her little tongue licked him from his balls all the way up to the flared out tip. There was clear precum on the tip, and I told her to lick it off. She did so, a grimace twisting up her pretty features as the sour taste flooded her mouth.

“Good girl,” I tell her, reaching down to rub the little slit between her legs. The amount of moaning and struggling from her parents increased tenfold, the bed moving back and forth with their struggles to bust out of the ropes holding them. She was wet, the moisture between her legs allowing me to to get the tip of a finger in. I thrust it in and out, her body going rigid as she got use to the feeling of having her walls stimulated. She shuddered just a bit.

Smiling, I withdrew my fingertip and grabbed the child by the hips, moving her up and over until she was right on top of her father’s cock. I opened up her wet lips, placing the head of his member up into the smooth folds. The father’s eyes met mine. He was hard. Yes, the pump had done most of the work, but both he and his wife could see that was still erect. As sick of a monster as they no doubt thought I was, I was not the one with a raging hard on right now, about to pop their little girl’s cherry.

I pushed the child down with both hands.

“Daddy, it hurts,” the little girl wailed. Her eyes filled with tears.

I kissed her neck, my teeth nibbled on her delicate skin. The man’s thick, beautiful cock looked so damn good between those tiny lips, his urethra finally vanishing up into the girl’s virgin hole. I could feel when he had finally pushed past the tough ring of tissue that surrounded the small vaginal opening, could feel it in both the girl’s sudden yelp of pain and the father’s whole body tightening up as his cock moved upward to fill the vice like walls, hard and muscular as hell but also so soft and supple. I did not consider myself to be a pedophile, but I can attest that a very young girl’s pussy is far superior to that of any woman. The tightness is so extreme as to almost be deliciously painful. I could tell from the father’s face that he found this to be a fact, too. And he hated himself for it.

I moved the girl up and down on her father’s cock, enjoying seeing the combined looks on the father and little girl’s faces. As well as abject horror on the mother, whose face was so extreme in its abject misery as to almost be comical. Her giant breasts bounced up and down as the bed moved, her eyes never straying from the sight of her husband’s hard cock going into and out of their daughter’s cunt. I reached around and rubbed the girl’s clit as she watched, eliciting a little moan from the girl. And a cry of outrage from her mother that just went on and on.

When I could not hold back any longer, I yanked my pants down and pulled out my cock, taking the girl off of her father and pushing myself inside of her in one deep thrust. The bed shook even more violently as the girl’s parents watched me bend over and fuck their little girl. God. Her pussy felt incredible, better than any woman in the entire world. I grabbed her tightly by the head, forcing her mouth down onto her Daddy’s cock again and shoving him down her throat as I continued to wear out her little pussy.

She gagged, unable to breath.

I continued to hold her down, making her take him all the way down to his balls.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUUUUUUUUUUUCK YEAH

She gave an extra loud gagging sound when I plunged into her tiny asshole, pushing into the tight walls in one deep push. Sublime. Then I was going back and forth, trying out both holes as I continued to pound away, the only sounds in the room the muffled groans of the parents mingled with the gagging sound of the child and that of my balls smacking her hairless pussy.

I held out, waiting for the little girl to finally go still. Her body giving up its fight for oxygen, her heart slowing down until it beats no more. I threw back my head, groaning like some kind of demon from the pits of hell as I empty my nutsack into her, filling up her battered walls.

I leave her there, her dead mouth still impaled on her Daddy’s dick, as I move over to have some fun time with her mother.

“She had such a good pussy,” I tell her, climbing on top of her shaking body. My cock is still covered in the juices from her daughter’s child pussy. “I wonder if she got that from her Mamma?”

I hungrily lick those stunning tits, my cock getting hard once more. I waste no time thrusting my hard on into those large, hanging labia, filling her up and going to town on her. For a woman, she does actually have a rather nice snatch. She even gets a few excited moans from me as I work her over, both ass and pussy, sucking her tits and pounding away for all its worth. Her eyes stare back into mine, head shaking back and forth as the same cock that just filled her daughter full of come slides in and out of her, her treacherous body showing my cock just as much care and attention as it would her husband’s. I love her pussy. Maybe not as much as her daughter’s. But she feels fucking fantastic on my cock.

I reach into my jeans pocket and take out the long red scarf.

Wrap it around her throat.

Pull it tight.

She is in her death throes when I finally climax again, the feeling of her pussy being filled up with warm come the last thing she ever experiences in life before her eyes close forever.

Just like that, she’s gone.

I glance over, seeing that the father is a total wreck. His little girl and his wife have been defiled in the most monstrous way. And yet, here he is, hard cock still rammed down his dead daughter’s throat. Unable to save their lives. Or even his own.

I get up and go over to the camera I have set up in the corner of the room, fiddling with it for a while to make sure I have a tight enough angle. Don’t want to fuck this last bit up.

I go around to the shoe box on the end table and retrieved a curved purple vibrator shaped like a dick. It wasn’t very big, but it didn’t need to be. It just had to be deep enough and curved enough to hit just the right spot to make Daddy come. I got on the bed and took the dead child’s mouth off her father.

“Just relax. It won’t be long now,” I tell him, licking and sucking on his cock a little to make him all sloppy wet. I spit into my hand and rubbed the goo all over the vibrator before turning it on and pushing it inside of him. He struggled, not used to the sting of having his asshole played with. I ignored his protests, thrusting the toy in far enough to reach his little hot spot. His whole body clenched up. Bingo.

Toy in place, I grabbed the little girl and thrusted her pussy down onto his cock again.

Up down.

Up down.  
Up down.  
It took a while, but finally the father let out a loud moan beneath his ball gag, his body unable to hold back the orgasm any longer. He was forced to fill his little girl up, his body loving the rush of getting to come in a tight cunt and his mind and soul hating himself that he was doing so in the body of his dead daughter.  
I lifted her body up when he was through with her, letting him see just how much come he had put in his child as the thick goo oozed out of her fucked snatched and onto his belly.  
“Your turn to go, Poppa. We all have to go sometime,” I say, tossing the child to the floor like a broken doll and straddling the father’s spent cock.  
I took the red scarf out again and wrapped it around his throat.  
We stared into one another’s eyes as I strangled him to death. Sex is an intimate thing, it can be both beautiful and profound, ugly and nasty and comical, but there is nothing on this entire earth that can compare to snuffing out a life. It’s a birth, of sorts. All the pain and the struggle and the tears, followed by this amazing feeling of release. That you suffered, but you achieved what you set out to achieve. You persevered. Only, instead of a baby, you have an adult body before you, empty, but oh so wonderful. You created it. You made it happen. It is your and yours alone.  
I get hard again not long before I know the father’s body is about to give out.  
“My father taught me how to suck cock and fuck. I miss him,” I say, shoving my hard dick balls deep into the dying man’s throat. With one hand, I keep the pressure on his windpipe, only this time my cock is also in the way between him and breathing. I make five long, deep thrusts before I pour the contents of my balls down his gullet.  
“Oh, take it bitch, take it all,” I moan, smacking my balls against his chin in ecstasy.  
The father says nothing, his eyes already closed.


End file.
